


Warmth

by c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent



Series: Ex and NPC Grian [1]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Ex and NPG live together, Ex is cold, M/M, NPG can radiate heat, it's like 8:36 AM and it's raining, its cold and it gave me this idea, just some fluff, warms him up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent/pseuds/c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent
Summary: It's cold in the rustic house where Ex lives, but he has a companion to keep his body and his heart warm.





	Warmth

Ex shivered slightly as he laid in bed, trying to fall asleep. His thin blanket wasn't enough to keep him warmed up. He didn't know _how_ it got so cold, it just _did_.  
  
His small, rustic house was cozy, yes, but not in the winter. The fireplace couldn't always warm him up, and there was nothing to keep the rest of the place warm either. Besides, there were a few small gaps and thinner areas in the walls, which easily let the cold air in.  
  
Ex rolled over on his back, tiredly staring at the ceiling. He wanted to fall asleep, but it was just too cold to be comfortable. Everytime his heavy eyelids shut, it wasn't long until a harsh shiver snapped him awake.  
  
Out of nowhere, Ex heard some sort of shuffling noise. He was too tired to be alarmed or know what it was, but he guessed that it was someone moving around in the house.  
  
The only other person it could have been was NPC Grian—he lived in the rustic house with him, though he wasn't always there. The NPC had other things to do with his brother sometimes, but the two still lived together, though they had separate rooms. Besides, he and Ex were the ones who _built_ the rustic house.  
  
Ex tried to fall asleep once more before he was interrupted by the sound of his bedroom door opening. His vision wasn't the clearest due to tiredness, but he could safely assume it was NPG coming in.  
  
The NPC had his own blanket thrown around his shoulders, dragging across the floor behind him. He walked over to Ex, crawling onto his bed and leaning over him.  
  
"What are you—" Ex began, before he was cut off by the smaller figure flopping down onto his chest. It wasn't abnormal—the two slept together often—it was just sudden.  
  
The part that _was_ abnormal was when Ex heard a small whirring sound, followed by the feeling of gentle heat, radiating off of the other. NPG was slightly glowing a gentle red color as he warmed the other up, his arms thrown over Ex's shoulders and around his neck.  
  
Ex gave a soft smile, wrapping his arms around NPG. He ruffled the smaller one's hair, sighing. Aided by the warmth provided by his companion, Ex soon began drifting off to sleep.  
  
This time, it was easy, now having the comfort of being warm, along with the extra comfort of his friend's presence.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha it's cold right now  
So I have all these headcanons of stuff NPC Grian can do and radiating heat is one of them so ofc I threw it in a fanfic  
It's been raining all night and it still is at 8:38 AM jesus  
Then again I live in Florida


End file.
